


Unbreak My Heart

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Lost Love, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver Queen lost the only girl he truly wanted years ago.  Will a twist of fate bring the two together again?This was my entry for the OSS.





	Unbreak My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaniartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shaniartist).



  


              Oliver Queen is sitting in his office doing some paperwork that he has been avoiding when his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, shows up.  Oliver and Tommy are co-owners of a restaurant/bar called Verdant.  Five years ago, after both men decided it was time to grow up, they opened the business.  After a hard first few years, the business grew so rapidly, they opened a second location in Starling.  Tommy oversees the second one with his manager, Roy Harper, while Oliver has his sister, Thea, managing the first.

 

           “Ollie, you know that charity ball you were invited to?” Tommy asks as he walks into the office.

 

           “You mean the one I have no intention of going to?” Oliver peeks over the invoice he was checking with a raised eyebrow.

 

           “That is too bad, buddy.  I guess the opportunity is mine and mine alone.” Tommy smirks as Oliver studies his best friend wondering what is going on.

 

          "What opportunity would that be, Thomas?  To have a bunch of women I have no interest in flaunted their wares because of my name and money?  Pass but please feel free to stand in my place."  Oliver and Tommy grew up having all the perks of money, prestige, and looks.  Instead of appreciating how fortunate they were, they instead acted like fools hurting people with their obnoxious attitudes.  Oliver would give everything he has to have the chance to redo that chapter, especially with one goth genius.

 

           “Thank you for giving me permission.  Honestly, I think once I shower Felicity Smoak with my…” Tommy’s words are cut off by a stunned Oliver.

 

           “Wait, did you say Felicity Smoak?  Why are you bringing her up?  What do you mean shower her with?” Felicity Smoak, goth with an attitude, genius, girl who took no crap from anybody and hater of Oliver Queen, is the very woman he was just thinking about.

 

           “I did say Felicity Smoak.  She opened a company in Starling City.  A technical company specializing in medical advances.  The Mayor told me about her being there.  She is presenting a check to the charity.  It is fine.  I understand that you hate these events and don’t want to go.  After all, it’s not like the woman you have loved for years will be there.  It is not like you would like to show Felicity how much you have changed and grown up.  I promise to stand in your place and do what you would do – charm the lovely Ms. Smoak.”

 

         Oliver is torn.  He vowed he would leave Felicity alone after the last time they saw each other but he wants to see her so badly.  Should he go but take a date, so he does not look pathetic?

 

           “Tommy, should I take a date?  No, I shouldn’t go at all, right?” Oliver is beside himself.

 

           "Oliver, no, double no.  You should go, and you should not take a date.  What is wrong with you?  The reason she hates you is that she remembers what happened, and you think you should take a date?  Have you lost your mind?  You should go ALONE."  Tommy is right.  Felicity hates him because of the stupidity he showed that last time.

 

**_5 years ago_ **

 

_Oliver finally accomplished his greatest wish – getting Felicity Smoak to notice him.  Sitting next to her at Laurel’s birthday party, she is talking to him._

_"How is college going?  Harvard?" Felicity asks him, and he hates to answer her.  Knowing the look of disappointment on her face is the last thing he wants, he gives his answer which is partially true._

 

_“No, I am at SCU now.  Thea missed me, and I decided to come back.  Teen years are tough.”  Felicity reaches out to him and Oliver takes her hand._

 

_“That is wonderful, Oliver.  Family is important.  You just need a business degree since you are going to work at Queen Consolidated, right?” No, that was a conversation he planned on staying far away from._

 

_“You have two more years at MIT, right?  I can’t believe you will have a dual master’s degree.  You are such a genius.”  Felicity turns to him with confusion and slight anger._

 

_“Is that sarcasm, Oliver?”_

 

_“Pride.  You are so amazing.”  Watching the anger drain from her face, she smiles._

 

_“Thank you, Oliver.  Yes, two more years.”  Felicity tells him as he puts his arm around her.  To his amazement, instead of pulling away, Felicity cuddles close to him.  His fingers run through her soft, black hair.  Leaning down he kisses her._

 

_“Felicity, I have wanted this for so long.  Why have you told me no so many times?” Oliver asks her then he brushes kisses on her face._

 

_“Because you will hurt me.  You go from girl to girl.  You will get tired of me and go to the next girl.  Can I trust you to be faithful to me, Oliver?”  Felicity’s big blue eyes look into his soul.  Oliver does not want to give up other girls, but he has wanted Felicity for so long._

 

_“You can.  I won’t get tired of you. I want to be with you.  Come home with me.  My parents are out of town and Thea is with friends.  Please, Felicity.” Keeping her face in his hands, he passionately kisses her._

 

_“Okay, Oliver.  I have to go talk to a few people but then we will go, okay?” Oliver is ecstatic.  Felicity is going to be in his bed in a few hours or less._

 

_Oliver sits there drinking when he sees Felicity.  She is talking to Carter Bowen, his enemy.  Carter Bowen is an asshat who thinks he is better than Oliver, well everyone, but especially Oliver.  He sees Carter throw his arm around Felicity.  Expecting Felicity to slap him, or at least move away, he is surprised and pissed when she doesn’t.  As he watches her talk with Bowen’s hands all over her, he keeps drinking._

_Finally, he decides he needs to move away before he does something stupid.  Going toward the bathroom, he is pulled into one of the bedrooms.  A naked Laurel Lance pushes him against the bed as she sticks her tongue into his mouth.  He has a moment of indecision as he feels her fingers pulling his zipper down.  Thinking of Felicity and Bowen, he stays still.  He is not doing anything wrong.  It is Laurel's birthday and it would be wrong to upset her.  His drunken brain doesn't register the door opening until he hears a gasp that sounds like…_

 

_“Felicity?  Oh, this is not what it looks like.  Laurel grabbed me when I was on the way to the bathroom.  It is her birthday and I just didn’t want to hurt her.” Oliver is stumbling all over his words._

 

_“So, you decided to sleep with her instead of hurting her?  I knew I should not have trusted you.”  Felicity yells._

_“You were out there with Bowen so I figured you were busy.” Oliver in his drunken state makes the mistake of saying his thoughts out loud._

 

_“Really, Oliver.  Carter is a friend and nothing else.  I was going home to be with YOU, not him.” Felicity turns to leave, and Oliver sobered up enough to hear what she said_

_._

_Jumping up pushing Laurel aside as he zips up his pants, he reaches out for Felicity.  “No, I am sorry.  I saw you with Bowen and lost my mind.  I was not going to be with Laurel.  I swear. I want to be with you.  It’s not too late.” Oliver begs her._

 

_“Go back to Laurel, Oliver.  You think I want the same hands that were all over her on me?  The lips that were mashed against hers on mine?  No, I’ll pass.  I never want to see you again.” Shoving his hands off her, Felicity runs out of the room._

 

**Present Day**

           

           “Earth to Ollie,” Tommy’s voice finally reaches through his thoughts.  He will go to the charity ball.  If nothing else, he will apologize to Felicity.  She deserves that and maybe he will be lucky enough to gain a friend.

 

           “Okay, so I will need to pull out that invitation, won’t I?”

           Oliver is standing at the bar looking at every woman who enters the ballroom, so far no black-haired goth, when an announcement is made.

 

           “Everyone please take your seats.  We will serve dinner but first I have a special presentation to make.” Honestly, Carter Bowen is such a big showman.  Part of him still blames Carter for what happened.  He also knows his behavior is the reason, so he sits to wait for an announcement.

 

      Tommy leans over and says quietly, "Bowen never changes, does he?  I do admit I like his taste in women.  The blonde is a knockout."

        Oliver takes a quick look admitting Tommy is correct but that is not why he is here.  There is no way he is going to see Felicity again flirting with someone else.  Nope, not going to happen.

       "A very good friend of mine recently opened her own business here in Starling City.  The business has been a striking success and she has graciously agreed to donate 1 million dollars to "The Children's Miracle Network." I am so pleased to introduce Starling's own genius, Felicity Smoak." Oliver and Tommy's jaws dropped open.

 

           “Holy crap, that is Felicity?  She changed drastically and for the better.  She is smoking hot.” Tommy whispers to Oliver who is still in total shock.

 

           Hugging Carter, Felicity steps up to the mike.  That broke the spell.  Still hugging Bowen but he plans to change that.

 

            “Such a nice couple, aren’t they?  I heard it was Carter who brought her back to Starling.  Her company has created so many jobs plus interest in Starling.  Our economy needs that, don’t you agree?” An older lady whose name he forgot is looking directly at him and Tommy.

 

           “Yes, it is great to have Felicity back,” Tommy smiles at her.  “How are you, Mrs. Snelling?”

           

“A couple?  Are they dating or something?” Oliver sees the strange look pass over Mrs. Snelling’s face, but he just needs to know.

 

           “That is the rumor.  They dated in college, you know.  Carter was in Boston more than her according to his mother.” Oliver smiles his fake smile as he clenches his teeth.  So after he screwed up, Bowen move din.

 

        Forcing his attention back to Felicity, he watches her as she speaks.  She has changed.  He remembers she could hardly stand in front of a class to do a report and look at her now

.

          "I am so happy to have the opportunity to help with this fantastic charity.  Children are my passion.  At Helix Dynamic, we are working hard on projects to help children who have been injured or born with defects.  I challenge everyone in this room to meet my donation. Carter approved my challenge and was the first one to meet my contribution.  To more fortunate in the room, which is most of us, I ask that you pull out your checkbook.  Thank you for the lovely welcome."  Carter kisses her cheek as Felicity steps away from the microphone.

 

           “Yes, I was so happy to match Felicity’s donation.  Take out your checkbooks, please.  Enjoy your dinner.” Carter’s hand goes to Felicity’s back as they walk off the stage.  Oliver notices they sit down at a table together

           Oliver can barely force the wonderful dinner down and make small talk with the rest of the table.  He just needs dinner to be over, so they can get to the mingling section of this event.  His breeding is strong enough to know rushing over to the table during dinner would be frowned upon but once the music starts, she is fair game.  

 

Finally, dinner is over and the band starts playing dance music.  Tommy reads his mind suggesting,, “We should go say hello to Felicity and Carter, don’t you think?”

           Felicity is laughing as the lights make her hair look like spun gold when they approach.  Carter's expression changes before he puts his mask on.

 

           “Oh, Ollie and Tommy,” Bowen knows he hates that nickname.  Only Tommy and Thea call him that now.

 

           “I prefer Oliver.  How are you doing, Carter?” Oliver starts as Felicity turns her head looking at him with a neutral expression that does not give her feelings away.

 

           “Felicity Smoak, welcome back.  You look fantastic.  No more goth, huh?  Love the blonde hair and colorful wardrobe,” Tommy claims as he opens his arms.  Felicity steps into them hugging him.

 

           “Tommy Merlyn, still kissing the blarney stone, I see,” Felicity teases as he picks up her hand kissing it.

 

           “You wound me, Felicity.  You know you are hot.  I am sure that every man in this joint tried to get a date tonight.  Sorry, Bowen.  Are you two dating now?” Oliver waits with bated breath for her response.

           “No, Carter is a great friend.  I guess not every man in the room.  Some probably would rather have a tall brunette,” Ouch, he is sure that was directed at him.

 

          "Felicity, I can't imagine any man in the room not being captivated by you whether your hair is black or blonde.  Brunettes have nothing on you and they never did," Oliver replies as she turns around.  The hell with it.  Opening his arms, she hesitates before hugging him.  She steps away quickly.

 

           Directing her comments to Tommy she asks, “So what are you up to, Merlyn?”

 

           “Oliver and I opened up a restaurant that has been fairly successful.  A second location is now open.  Oliver was the head chef when we first opened.  We also have a nice bar with music.  You should come by, Felicity,” Tommy hands her a business card with a pointed look at Oliver, who takes out his handing it to her.

 

           “Oh, you own Verdant?  I have heard so many good things about it.  I would love to come by.” Felicity states.

 

           “Please let me know and I will get you a special table. “Oliver jumps in.  Turning her head, she gives him a strange look as she puts the cards in her clutch.  “Hand me your phone and I will put my cell number in, so you can call me directly.”

 

           Handing him her phone, he puts his number in.  Carter gives him a hard look which he replies with a smirk.

 

           “Felicity, can I be the first to have a dance with the most beautiful woman in the room?” Tommy asks, and Felicity takes his hand.

 

          Going back to his table, his eyes on the couple dancing and laughing. Oliver doesn't normally dance but he will make an exception to hold Felicity in his arms.

 

           As soon as the dance is over, Oliver quickly walks over to Felicity.  “Would you care to dance?”

 

           “You don’t dance, remember?” Felicity answers as Tommy walks away.

 

           “I will make an exception tonight,” Oliver holds out his hand and Felicity takes it.  His other arm goes around her waist as he holds her hand.  “Felicity, I wanted to apologize for what happened the last time we were together.  I was a stupid kid who drank too much.  I hope you accept my apology and forgive me?”

 

        "That was a long time ago, Oliver.  We will meet at many functions, so we need to put the past behind us.   Congratulations on your business." The feel of her in his arms makes his head spin.

 

           “It was but you deserve an apology at the very least.  I regretted that for so long.  Can we try again?  Ms. Smoak, my name is Oliver Queen and I am the owner of Verdant.  I would very much like it if you would have dinner with me.”

 

           “Why? I already said I forgive you,” Felicity quizzically wonders.

 

           “There is a lot to say so how about one dinner and then you can decide how you want to proceed?  Give me a chance, Felicity.  I am not that same idiot I was back then.”  Oliver pleads.

 

           After searching his face and eyes, Felicity finally answers, “Okay, dinner.  I can do Friday night.  Does that work?”

 

           A sense of relief floods him as he agrees.  Friday is his big chance.  He needs to make it count.

           The week passed by so quickly, but it was finally Friday.  Oliver finished up some paperwork and had a table set up away from everyone but close to the kitchen.  He was going to make Felicity’s dinner himself.  He hated to break up the talk, but he will sit with her, let her order, go in and make the dinner and then they can talk.

 

           Dressing in his best suit after leaving another shirt to cook in at the restaurant, he drives to the address Felicity texted him.  Pulling up to a townhouse near the glades, he takes a few minutes to prepare himself.  When she opened the door, his first thought was that he did not give himself anywhere near enough time to prepare.  Dressed in a short black dress, with cutouts on both sides, v cut to show off just enough of her chest, silver high heels, a silver necklace and earrings, and golden hair brushed down, she was a vision.

           “You look beautiful.  These are for you.” Handing her the bouquet of colorful flowers that included roses but not just roses, he waits for her to put them in water.

 

           “Thank you.  That is a lovely arrangement.” Picking up her silver clutch, she puts her keys in as they leave.  Opening the car door for her, he lets his eyes feast on her once again.  Felicity was always pretty but now she is stunning.

 

           “Please pick what you wish.  I have a surprise for you tonight.  I am going to go into the kitchen and make your entrée myself.  My staff will do appetizers and dessert because I don’t want to leave you alone too long, but I want to cook for you.” Felicity stares at him in surprise.

 

           “You are going to cook for me?  That is the sweetest thing ever.  I look forward to it.” Picking their meals, Oliver orders a bottle of wine.  Jennifer goes to put the order in and brings back the wine pouring a small taste for Oliver to try but he hands the glass to Felicity.   "That is wonderful.  You are good at picking out the wine."

 

           “Felicity, I want to talk to you about everything, but I don’t want to stop to cook so let’s talk about other things, but I promise to explain all after, okay?” Oliver doesn’t want her to think he is avoiding it.

 

           “That’s fine but Oliver I was equally to blame for that.  Lots of things about that night.  I knew how you were, so I shouldn’t have expected anything else. I also did not give you much of a chance to explain and I did spend too much time with Carter.  I know you were upset about that.” Even more amazed at this wonderful woman, he answers.

 

         "Felicity, I always liked you.  That night when you gave me a chance I messed up.  I saw Carter and you and all my insecurities about you ever wanting to be with a screw up like me surfaced.  Laurel did pull me into her room naked, but I had the chance to say no.  Can we give it another chance?  You have been in my thoughts for years." Taking her hand, he intertwines their fingers together.  He really planned on waiting but he does feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

 

           “Okay, let’s see how it goes.  This place is amazing. I didn’t know you cooked.” Felicity remarks playing with his fingers.

 

           “Yes, well after my four school dropouts, I finally admitted to my parents that I did not want to run Queen Consolidated.  They surprised me by agreeing and asking what I would like to do.  I went to culinary school, successfully I might add, and opened this restaurant with Tommy.  When they decided to retire, Dad announced QC would merge with Wayne Enterprises.  The family still gets profits from the company, which Bruce continued the success of, but the family no longer is involved.  It worked out well.  It is still Queen Consolidated, a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises, so the family name lives on.  Dad goes in occasionally and maintains an office but that is about it.”  Felicity tastes her appetizer and moans.  That goes right to his groin as he tries to get himself under control.

 

           “I will be back in a little bit.  I am going to prepare you entrée so enjoy your wine.” Taking a chance, he kisses her head on the way by.  Oliver quickly puts on his other shirt and his apron.  He prepares his chicken cordon bleu with loving care.  Letting his staff finish plating and doing the garnish, he changes back and carries the plates out to the table.  “Here is your dinner, my lady.”

 

           “Oliver, this is fantastic.  I can’t believe you made this.  I need you to come cook for me every night, oh sorry,” Felicity blurts out.

 

         "I'm not.  There is nothing I would like better than to cook for you every night and morning if you give me the chance.  Too soon I know but keep it in mind," winking at her to relieve some of the tension, Oliver cuts his chicken.

 

           After a wonderful dinner where Oliver and Felicity reconnected with stories of the past five years and what their lives have been like, Oliver drives her home.  Walking her to the door he goes to kiss her and is happy when she returns his kiss.

 

           “Not tonight but very soon I will invite you in.  I am looking forward to that breakfast.”

          One month later, Felicity invites him in and enjoys breakfast in bed.

         A year later, Oliver watches as she walks down the aisle to meet him and become his wife.  Tommy teases him in the best man's speech.

 

      "Oliver, you know I am the one who brought you two together again.  You didn't even want to go to that charity ball but look how well it turned out for you."

 

            Looking at his beautiful wife, he agrees totally with Tommy.  He returns the favor when he fixes Tommy up with Felicity’s best friend, Caitlin Snow.

           

           

           

           

           

           

  



End file.
